vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexei Romanov
Alexei "Alex" Romanov is a character who appeared only in the The Vampire Diaries: Digital Comic's story Loyal Dogs. He is a vampire who was turned by Katherine Pierce. Early History Alexei was born on 12 August 30 July 1904 in Peterhof Palace, St. Petersburg, Russian Empire. He was the youngest of five children and the only son born to Emperor Nicholas II and Empress Alexandra Feodorovna. His older sisters were the Grand Duchesses Olga, Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia. Alexei inherited hemophilia from his mother Alexandra. But Grigori Rasputin has found a way to save the boy: he made a deal with Katerina Petrova. She turned Alex and Rasputin broke his neck. Digital Comics In Loyal Dogs, he lowers a string while in the trees and pulls Tyler Lockwood upwards as he struggles. As Tyler is next to two deceased members of the pack he is staying with in nets of wolfsbane, a young man starts talking. He tells Tyler that the rest of the pack is strung up the same as them, except they are still alive, for the time being. He introduces himself and that his victims call him "The Blood Tsar", which is a long list, according to him. He tells Tyler he'll release the pack if he does him a favor and add "Katerina Petrovisch" to said list. After setting off in Tyler's camper, Alexei decides to tell the rest of his story and how it involved Katherine. He recounts how he and his family had been shot to death, and their bodies thrown in a grassy area. After finishing his story, the two arrive at Daytona Beach and he they both he sense Katherine. While he plays a game, he tells Tyler to lure Katherine out of the bar and watch as he kills her. While Tyler has issues with the witch, Carissa, Alexei decides to go inside, but is stopped by the bouncer outside. He vamps out and attacks him, decapitating him in the process. He comes in the bar stating he needs a drink. He makes Carissa drink his blood and snaps her neck. After Carissa wakes up in transition, she starts to age and Alexei insults her. When Carissa goes through the wall of the bar and kills herself by sunlight, Tyler and Alexei watch as she burns. Despite not finding Katherine, Alexei lets Tyler off the hook and their deal fulfilled, he then tells Tyler "Loyalty should always bleed you." Personality Alexei is a Ripper, which means he has little control over who he is killing. What can be seen from the comics, he has little regard for human life as is and even blackmails Tyler into helping him kill Katherine. Despite his little regard for human life, he is shown to be at least honorable as despite not finding Katherine, he lets Tyler go as he considered their deal fulfilled since Tyler stuck with him. Physical Appearance Alexei had short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a green, long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Powers and Abilities Alexei possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Alexei has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Appearances The Vampire Diaries: Digital Comic *''Loyal Dogs Part 1'' *''Loyal Dogs Part 2'' *''Loyal Dogs Part 3'' Name *'Alexei' is a Russian and Bulgarian male first name deriving from the Greek Alexios, and it means "defender". It came from various variations of the name "Alexey".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alexey *'Romanov' is Russian and a variation of Romanoff. It means "son of Roman.http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/romanov Trivia * He is a fictional version of a real person - . * He was introduced only in the digital comic. Gallery Alexei_Romanov.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead